Birth
by kytyngurl2
Summary: Gen and some Hoho x Trisha. Trisha is about to give birth to their first child, but something goes wrong. Some introspective angst and some fluff. Minor end of series spoilers. GenHet. One shot, but there is an omake or two floating around somewhere.


**Birth**

Hohenheim Elric paced nervously outside his bedroom door, ignoring both the look of irritation his best friend Pinako was giving him and the cries of pain from his wife Trisha.

He had never... experienced... a lover giving bringing a child into the world before. When Dante had given birth to his son, he had all but ignored it. There was work to do, research to complete. Taking a look at his child had seemed an afterthought. Useless to anything he had been doing at the time.

He realized now, of course, how wrong that had been. But it was far too late now to make amends. And it always would be.

At the moment, he had bigger issues on his mind. 

It was too early. About a month too early. Trisha should NOT be giving birth this soon.

Hohenheim was scared. More frightened then he had ever been in his long long life. He did not want Trisha's life in danger, not even for a second. Also... he wanted to see this child. To see it alive and well. To witness what he and his wife had together brought into this world.

His worried musings were interrupted by the sharp cries of an infant. Cries that abruptly ceased just as soon as they started, as if cut off.

Forgetting his earlier promise not to enter the area, Hohenheim barged into the birthing room in a panic, Pinako right behind him. Their eyes widened at the scene that greeted them.

Sara Rockbell, Pinako's daughter-in-law and Trisha's best friend, was holding the baby in her arms, a look of horror on her face.

The frail body was was not only far too small, it was not breathing either. The tiny form could only make choking sounds, fragile arms waving as it struggled to take in a breath. Slowly, it was turning blue.

Pinako broke the shocked silence with a glare and a shout. "Sara!"

The young woman abruptly snapped out of it, quickly administering mouth-to-mouth even as her friend, a frightened note in her voice, asked what was wrong with her baby.

Hohenheim just stared in mute terror. The baby would obviously not make it. It was too pale. Too frail.

It would not live.

This would break Trisha, he just knew it. She had been looking forward to their child... She didn't even take it well when Sara's old dog had died. He only hoped he was strong enough to help her through this. Hohenheim would do _anything_...

It was then, that the baby coughed and began crying again, his golden eyes wide and alert.

Several seconds passed in silence, all watching the child wail and attempt to struggle. His face looked angry, all red and scrunched up... but he was alive.

"I think..." began Sara, "That he should be fine. In any case--" She passed the baby off to Trisha and then pushed Pinako and Hohenheim out the door, "I _thought_ I told you two to wait outside until we are done! Go!"

He and Pinako were left standing in the empty hallway again before they knew it. Turning to face him, his friend gave him an even look. "I need a drink. How about you?" She gestured at the door. Hohenheim nodded mutely and followed her to their usual bar.

"So, how does it feel? To be a father?"

"I... was one before. But please don't ask about it..." He shook his head and shuddered, taking a small sip of his brandy as he tried to banish the image of an older boy... blond like the infant he just left with his wife. An older boy... also turning blue and gasping for breath.

Dying.

"Hm!" Pinako raised a curious eyebrow as she regarded her friend. He was always saying odd things like that. After all, he never spoke of his past, only gave vague hints. It irritated her at times, but she understood Hohenheim well enough to just let it be. He would talk when ready, she'd make sure of it.

"However, to be the father of... Trisha's son... it is a great honor."

"'Honor'?"

"She is, after all, the most amazing person I have met in all my years! Her determination, looks, energy, humor..." A doting expression slipped onto his face as he rambled on.

Pinako smiled indulgently, well used to her friend's ranting about his wife at this point. It was cute, really.

"I am not asking about your wife, though. I am asking about your son. What was the name you two chose again...?" Pinako paused to order enough glass of wine from the bartender.

"Edward. Trisha was rather fond of the name."

"That was a close call, wasn't it?"

"Yeeesss..." Hohenheim drew the word out in a long breath, seeing for a minute the images of a blue-ish infant, his wife's terrified look, and the pale face of _that boy_.

Pinako took his pained look for something else. "The child... Edward... should be fine. He is in capable hands. Sara knows what she is doing. And when Jonathan rejoins her again..."

Hohenheim nodded back.

"As said. He will be all right. I would think though... that you better keep a close eye on him. Just in case. The early ones need a lot of attention."

The two returned to drinking in silence.

Hours later, Hohenheim let himself back into his bedroom. His steps were a bit more unsteady than usual, but he was able to make it up the steps all right.

Trisha was sleeping on the bed, looking exhausted, but beautiful. Somehow more lovely then she had ever looked before... even on their wedding day.

In a cot by the bed, little Edward slept, his too-tiny body warmed by a hot water bottle and thick blankets.

"Dear...?"

Trisha blinked and opened her eyes, looking wearily at her husband. A slow smile spread onto her face as his form registered.

"Hello Trisha. Congratulations! You did very well today. It's a boy." He beamed proudly at her and then down at the cot and Edward.

"I know." Trisha smiled and looked over at her sleeping child. "He has your eyes. Hair too, I think."

"..."

"He is small though. Is that alright?" She sounded worried.

"Well, he is premature."

"He'll... grow up all right though?"

"I am sure he will. We'll have to keep a careful eye on him for quite a while..." He let a reassuring look slip onto his face. "He has you, Tri. He's in the best hands possible, then. You'll be a wonderful mother!"

"We have Sara-chan and her husband to help with medical things too... They are both great doctors." His wife relaxed somewhat. She had complete confidence in her friend and her husband, after all. More confidence than she had in herself.

"...And he still needs to eat well. To gain back weight." continued Hohenheim.

Trisha nodded and added, sounding more excited now, "I agree! Isn't it fortunate that we live in this sort of village? Lots of cows... Edward will be fine!" Her eyes sparkled as she began to make plans.

Hohenheim smiled indulgently at his wife and tucked in his son and he made his way, on still wobbly legs, back to the bed.

Everything would be all right now. This time it would go right.


End file.
